USS Ragronok (NCC-74134)
| type = Antimatter tanker | class = Emdor | status = Scrapped | image2 = Ragronok plaque.jpg }} The USS Ragronok (NCC-74134), originally named SS Dytallix Minerva II, was the second conceived (and first completed) antimatter tanker starship serving in the Federation Starfleet during the era of the Dominion War. Laid down on 14 May 2372, she was renamed as the second vessel named for the moon Ragronok, located in the Rigel system. The original ''Ragronok'' served in the 2250s during the Four Years War. ( ) Ragronok was launched stardate 49703.5 after being built at Flaargen Tak Industries's Holberg 917-G headquarters, under Starfleet Operations contract. Sponsored by Mrs. T'Reena Satar, acquired by the Fleet 3 January 2373, and commissioned on 50108.24 with Commander E. Stiles in command. After a short period as station tanker at Proxima Centauri, Ragronok made several antimatter runs between ports on the Earth's Moon and the Romulan Neutral Zone. She departed Starbase 12 on 50434.2 for Argelius II, and served as station tanker there from 50445.2 until 50516.4 when she warped to 47 Astrium, returning to Starbase on 50563.0. From 50593 to 50845, Ragronok resumed border-wise fueling operations. She then made three voyages to an interstellar point with the ''Sovereign'' task group to launch MACO runabouts to Chin'toka system, and in March 2374 resumed her runs between Starbase 12 and the front line ports with one voyage to Argelius. Ragronok sailed from Starbase 51354.8 as an escort tanker and arrived at Starbase 311 51390.4 to serve as station tanker until 51571.2 when she got underway for . After a convoy voyage to Andoria, she was overhauled and on 51768.5 departed on escort tanker duty to Altair IV, and 61 Cygni system returning to Starbase 12, 51921.94, for overhaul. From 52091 until 26 June 2375, Ragronok operated as an escort tanker between Starbase and the Cardassian ports of Chin'toka, Cardassia IV, and Dorvan V. On port in the Dorvan system, the Ragronok was briefly commandeered by a group of Starfleet Intelligence operatives who used the vessel to test a launch protocol for an EMP torpedo with a Daedalus grade payload. The vessel was returned to crewmembers after 47 successful test detonations, although the protests filed reveal the secrecy of the EMP torpedo project, only one official document exists regarding the tests, and no records of the payload performance remain, outside of Section 31 records. She departed Starbase 52571.2 for Breen Annex service and arrived at Dozaria system 52601.3. She sailed out of Dozaria supplying fuel for the Starfleet Third Fleet fast carrier task forces engaged in the Krios, Breen Homeworld, and Kzin operations, and fighter strikes against the Breen system until the close of the war. After serving as station tanker in the Breen heartworlds from 53736.3 until 28 October 2376, Ragronok cleared for Earth, arriving 9 November. On 14 February 2377 she was decommissioned at Titan and sold through Fleet Ops for return to her owners, Dytallix Corporation of Beta Quadrant, stardate 54497.2. Ragronok earned four battle stars for Dominion War service. The ship was eventually scheduled for scrapping after being converted to a freighter. Personnel *E. Stiles, (CDR, CO, 2373) *Marc Daran (LT, fueling officer, 2374) Ragronok 074134 Ragronok 074134